What She Deserves
by Lover's Torment
Summary: She deserved more than what she is dealing with and He will show her that.
1. Chapter 1 (10-27 19:33:56)

Chapter 1

The first time he noticed a change in her was when he brought Rin to play with her kit. She smiled the same, she laughed the same and she looked the same. What he noticed was her scent had shifted. It was a very subtle change. There was hint of sour to the normally clean scent of honeysuckle and vanilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He associated that subtle change to an oncoming illness. The wind now had a slight chill to it. Humans are weak to the change of seasons. The new colours of the leaves reminded him to purchase a thicker kimono for Rin. It would not do for his ward to catch this illness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He watched her play with the pups. She played just as excitedly as they did. She was like a pup herself. Young, carefree, and joyful. No wonder Rin insisted on visiting the Miko. He didn't play with her. He didn't hold her. He certainly did not laugh with her. But in his own way, he cared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The midday meal caught his attention. The Miko prepared a meal of rabbit and rice. The kit helped her catch and clean the prey. The rest of her pack rested quietly and waited for the meal to be completed. She presented them a serving but only received at most a nod in thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The pups hugged and kissed the Miko on the cheeks to thank her. Even he was presented a portion of the meal. As he was about to quietly refuse, the hanyou was already choking down what was presented to him. The Miko only sighed and ate the small portion of the slightly burned leftover at the bottom of the pot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He normally disliked the constant chatter and noise of the Miko's pack. But the quiet, while it appeased his sensitive ears, it was disconcerting. The only sounds came from the nonsensical story that the Miko was telling the pups and their genuine reactions to the flow of her fable.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He will not involve himself with the troubles of another pack. They have been together for long and will workout whatever issues they have incurred for themselves. His only concern was the well-being of his ward. The only reason he would subject himself to their company.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Miko just made the visit easier to tolerate. She did not smell of other humans. Her positive and calm energy calmed his own aura. Not that he would ever admit this information to anyone. Rin would benefit from being in the company of the Miko and her kit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He watched, one night, as she silently slipped out of her odd futon. Careful not to rouse the pups that were cuddled next to her. The hanyou snored loudly perched in a tree. She grabbed her bow and headed into the forest. Curious as to what she was planning on doing, he followed from a distance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She pulled back the string of her bow and aimed the arrow. He noted that her position was near perfect. The arrow flew through the air but missed the tree. She underestimated the wind. As she prepared to fire, he walked up behind her only a few feet away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"The wind." He whispered quietly. He watched as her muscles tensed then relaxed. She shifted the aim of the arrow just so and released. As he peered down at her, he could see small vertical marks on the inner wrist of her left arm. The sound of the arrow hitting the tree drew his attention away from what he had discovered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The pups were napping quietly under the shade after another morning of play. She was focused on this strange looking scroll in her lap. He could hear her mumble numbers and something about not making sense. "Just give up already with that nonsense and focus on finding jewels, wench!" said the hanyou roughly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's not the first time the hanyou has spoken to her in such a way. She kept her head down focused one her scroll. It seemed as if she was ignoring the hanyou, but he could smell the salt of tears and see the trembling in her hands. Normally, she would punish him with the beads around his neck but she stayed quiet.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Leave her alone." Said the houshi. He could tell there was no real conviction behind his words. The slayer only glanced up in the direction of the Miko but remained silent and went back to polishing her large weapon. A foreboding silence filled the clearing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Some nights, he would talk with her. Well she did most of the talking. Stories from her home intrigued him the most. The future. The technology. The possibilities. Her mind was bright. Her eyes sparkled when spoke of her family on the other side of the well. On nights like these, he didn't mind her company as much.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He wasn't following her. He was patrolling his land alone when he caught her scent on the wind. He noted that the sour tone to her scent has not faded despite the passing of a whole season. Snow now covered the land. If anything the sour tone has become more noticeable.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He watched as the pack reached a cave. He smelled the scent of fire and boiling water. They moved further into the cave. A few whispered words. The Miko stayed towards the entrance and set up her futon. She curled inside of it wrapping herself around the kit.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The smell of new life filled the air. The darkness of the cold period fading away. He finally brought Rin back to her. She cried and hugged the child tightly. The child hugged her just as tight. Perhaps shorter periods of time between visits would benefit the two.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

She was tired. He could tell by the dark markings under eyes and the paleness of her skin. She praised the pups for becoming faster than her. But in reality, she was slowing down. She changed the game from running around to a counting game when her muscles quivered.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

He followed her when she went off into the night to practice her bow. Her arms shook. Her stance was lowered. Her breathing was erratic. The arrow missed numerous times. "I have to get better!" she yelled into the night sky as she tried to reload her weapon.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The arrow missed. Again. And again. He had enough. He grabbed the worn out bow from her hands. "Enough." He said. "No! It's not enough! I have to be better! I have to!" she cried. She collapsed to her knees in front of him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

He watched her silently. Her body shaking as she sobbed. He pulled his pelt from his shoulder and wrapped it around hers. He picked her up in his arms. She didn't make a sound to protest what he was doing. He settled himself at the base of a tree and held her through the night.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

He came across the Miko's pack a fortnight later. They had just finished off fighting some low level youkai. She went to each person wrapping injuries and offering food. No thanks were given for her help except from the kit. "Maybe if you were stronger, we wouldn't be so injured trying to protect you, wench!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Are you okay, Kagome-neesan?" said Rin. The Miko kneeled down in front of the pups and pulled them in to her arms. "Now I am." She answered. He could tell she was injured. She could hide the injury but not the smell of the blood.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Under the cover of darkness, he pulled the Miko away from their camp and into the forest. "Heal yourself." He demanded once they stopped walking. "I can't." she whispered. His eyes narrowed on the injury she tried to hide under her strange black short kimono top.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He stretched out his claw tipped hand to grab at her top. He wanted to see the injury she tried desperately to hide. She backed up from him. "Explain." He said coldly. "I a-am fine." She stuttered. Anger started to rise inside of him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Heal yourself." He repeated. "No!" she yelled. Her eyes burned brightly. He hasn't seen this fire in her in awhile. It made him want to push her. To see her cheeks flush in anger. To see her aura burn brightly. To feel the slight sting of her power.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Her fire died too quickly. Her body seem to wilt under some invisible pressure. "No. I'm fine" she whispered. "I'm not weak." She continued. She watched her silently. Her right hand gripped the forearm of her left. "I deserve this." She mumbled.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

He did not want to resort to this. " You will heal yourself. I will not have my ward around you when you are in such a deplorable state." That seemed to bring her back from wherever her mind drifted off to. "No! Please! You can't!" she begged. His silence was answer enough.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

She reluctantly raised her glowing blue hand to the injury hidden just under her ribcage. He noted the particular colour her power now had. The glow faded away. The tense muscles in her body eased just a little. Satisfied with he has witnessed, he turned around and walked back to camp.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

He decided to leave his ward under the Miko's guardianship so he could patrol more freely. When he returned seven nights later, he found the Miko sleeping under a tree. The pups were looking down at her quietly. They both turned to him as he approached, tears filled their eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"She won't wake up!" they cried. He brushed his aura against hers and found the normally calming aura was more subdued. "Miko." He called. No response. He pushed his aura more forcefully against hers. She jumped up.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"I'm okay." She said to comfort the two sobbing pups. She repeated it q and over until they fell asleep in her lap. He pulled off the pelt of his shoulder and wrapped it around them. He had noticed the small tremors in her hands as she held the pups.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Where is your pack?" he asked. She avoided making eye contact with him. "They'll be back soon." She whispered. She pulled the pelt tighter around her. She closed her eyes and slowly dozed off. He noticed that the tremors in her hands did not cease.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

He watched as she prepared the morning meal. He watched as she played with pups as she cooked. He watched as she served the meal to the pups. He watched as she waited until the pups were done their first serving before giving more. He watched as she cleaned up the mess not taking a bite for herself.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Can I go visit Kagome-neesan?" she asked. He glanced down at his ward who walked by his side. "Tell me about the Miko." He said. That led to a long childish speech about how amazing, beautiful, gentle, and fun the Miko was. He almost regretted asking.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

He noticed when she suddenly stopped in a middle of a sentence about some game the Miko taught them. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked quietly. The sudden change from loud and excited to quietly and unsure definitely caught his attention.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Rin hesitated to continue asking her question. He laid his hand on the top of head to encourage her. "What does whore mean?" she said. The question was so unexpected he almost missed a step. "Rin. Where did you hear this?" he asked.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

He should have known that foul language would only come from the hanyou. He distracted Rin from her question by telling to go bathe herself. The Miko should correct that behaviour. Maybe he will bring this up with her.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"You are alone again, Miko." He stated. She only glanced up at him before continuing to stare off into the forest. He sat down on the left side of her. "Your pack lacks order, Miko." He commented. "There's not much I can do. I don't have the right." She replied.


End file.
